


Euphoria

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hints of polyamory? (Oops), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: Hinata doesn't understand why Kageyama is paying so much more attention to him all of a sudden, or why it feels so good. Or: Kageyama thinks they're already dating, Hinata is oblivious, and the rest of the team watches them dance around one another with various degrees of amusement, joy, and bewilderment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 276





	1. Hinata I

Hinata arcs closer and closer towards the skyline of the net. The ball is a witless moon and he slams it back into the desired orbit, pelting it past the tower of blockers, two of whom look as dazed as they might if he had hit them in the face with it. The third guy looks furious, but Hinata is almost immune thanks to forced proximity with Tsukishima. 

He’s already forgotten them as he is forcefully wheeled around by a firm hand on his shoulder. Hinata squeaks as Kageyama crushes him to his chest, abruptly aware of the sharp planes of Kageyama’s torso. The hand slides into his hair, and Hinata tilts his head up, following its trajectory. A rare smile ghosts around the corners of Kageyama’s lips. They linger tantalizingly close to the shell of Hinata’s ear as he whispers: “Good job...idiot." The moniker is tacked on with an undercurrent of fondness. 

“Y-you too,” Hinata mumbles, red-faced, as Kageyama releases him just as quickly as he had latched onto him. Where the hell had that come from? He doesn’t have time to contemplate it for the rest of the match, but the anticipation simmers taunt beneath his skin, renewing his vigilance. 

Perhaps that was the goal, Hinata muses to himself as Yachi gently herds the boisterous team out the exit. After all, they had won the match, and knowing Kageyama, it could be some new sort of volleyball-related strategy. 

He keeps glancing at Kageyama to gauge his behavior with the others, but as usual, he doesn’t initiate any physical contact with them, piling the words dumb-ass and idiot around himself like sandbags, keeping only the most determined in his personal space (re: Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka). 

Hinata is still watching even as they file into their usual seats. In his head, a small metronome-like device is flipping wildly between "Normal Kageyama" and "Touchy Attentive Kageyama." However, Hinata is jolted out of his thoughts when Kageyama grasps him by the shoulders, lifting him with ease, and slides beneath him, pushing Hinata over so that they have effectively switched seats. 

Trembling, he stutters, “Hey! Wh-what was that for?”

“Hm?” Kageyama looks over at Hinata inquisitively, yanking out an earbud. 

“Oh. You kept looking out the window, so I figured you wanted to switch. You always get cold sitting under the vent, so.” 

Kageyama shrugs as if it’s no big deal that he’s noticed this, mumbling something about how he should have said something, idiot, and he can't read Hinata's mind. The metronome nestled in there starts to billow with steam, oscillating so much that it breaks. Hinata wonders if Kageyama actually caught him staring. He shifts a little in his new seat, and their arms brush together. 

“Um. Thanks, I guess.”

Kageyama nods, further stumping Hinata by offering one of his earbuds. Overwhelmed by Kageyama’s general change in demeanor, he takes it silently. The soothing instrumental beats lull him to sleep. 

When he wakes, he is nestled into Kageyama’s side. A blunt jab to the back of the head prompts him to unglue himself from his partner. 

“Wake up, lovebirds,” Tsukishima, the perpetrator, sneers. “We’re home.” 

“Please, as if you didn’t drool all over Yamaguchi the whole way here,” Tanaka rolls his eyes.

In the ensuing chaos, Hinata manages to find his bike before his flustered brain melts out of his ears. He shrieks when a calloused hand wraps around his wrist, twisting to peer over his shoulder at Kageyama. Said phantom cocks a single eyebrow (a feat that Hinata is not jealous of in the slightest, absolutely not). 

"Are you okay? You seem...tense. Did you hit your head harder than usual during the game, or something?" 

A strangled, nervous laugh crawls out of Hinata's throat. The broken metronome mocks him--sorry, can't help you, pal. He chokes out a goodbye and takes off like a startled rabbit before Kageyama can touch him again, but he thinks about the possibility for the entire ride back to his mom’s house.

Flopping onto his bed, unable to block out the mixture of real and imagined touches, he sighs, staring forlornly at the ceiling. 

What’s going on? And why does it feel so…familiar?


	2. Kageyama I

Kageyama winds his way towards Hinata’s desk like a man on a mission. He pays no attention to the disgruntled classmates that hurry to get out of his path. The smaller boy jolts when Kageyama deposits a juice box on top of his neglected notebook, staring at it as if Kageyama had asked him to defuse a bomb. The silence starts to feel unbearable. 

“…Are you feeling any better today?!” Kageyama asks, possibly (totally) yelling in his desperate attempt to sound like everything is normal. Hinata’s dark eyes slide up from the juice box to meet Kageyama’s, and they’re difficult to decipher for once. 

“You brought me my favorite juice?” His voice cracks with…bewilderment? Embarrassment? Kageyama is still trying to parse the subtle differences between these emotions in others, starting with his boyfriend. Hell, Kageyama is still trying to figure out this relationship. 

“Obviously, idiot. … should I not have?” He inquires gravely, concerned that he has somehow violated the ethics of courtship. After all, Hinata is usually the one who initiates, bringing Kageyama milk, clinging to him like a burr, stealing his clothes, or even sharing his umbrella. Isn’t the recipient supposed to start reciprocating, though? Maybe Hinata wants to go slow? 

At the ornate conference table in the basement of his brain, several different versions of Kageyama congregate in an attempt to solve this mystery. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” pipes up a slightly longer-haired self. “If he doesn’t want anything to change regarding our behavior, then we don’t have to do anything but keep calling him an idiot.” 

The blushing Kageyama sitting next to him slaps a hand over his mouth, shoving him out of the way. 

“Of course you would think that way, Tsun-eyama. It’s my turn! This is the perfect opportunity to keep showering him with affection and smother him with kisses and someday buy him a volleyball-themed mansion filled with puppies and little red-headed babies that are just as cute as he is and—”

“Thank you, Dereyama,” another Kageyama wearing glasses cuts him off. “We’re at a loss, and I doubt we’re going to reach a consensus. Why don’t we just ask Hinata what he’s comfortable with? Or maybe something else entirely is bothering him.” 

“Or,” yet another Kageyama mumbles, squinting at a drawing of Hinata that dwarfs his discarded English vocabulary list, “we could keep observing him and figure it out for ourselves. He would be proud of our emotional growth.”   
A fifth Kageyama finally manages to break free from a much smaller sixth Kageyama in king’s robes. The smaller one rolls his eyes and telegraphs an exasperated face to the Kageyama in glasses, as they are seated directly across from one another at the heads of the table. 

“Or: we could seduce him!” Fifth Kageyama begins drawing absurdly graphic diagrams in the middle of the table with gusto. The others look away, flustered, except for Dereyama, who promptly passes out. 

“No, Horn-eyama! Bad!” the Kageyama in glasses scolds, punctuating his statements by spraying Horn-eyama with water. He hisses in response, and the smallest Kageyama throws his robe over Horn-eyama’s head, capitalizing on the distraction. 

“ANYWAY,” the spectacled Kageyama bellows over the ensuing din and erupting chaos of the others, “LET’S JUST CALL SUGAWARA TONIGHT. WE CAN ASK HINATA LATER IF THAT DOESN’T WORK.” 

At the mention of Sugawara, the others freeze. Tsun-eyama stops trying to prop Dereyama up in his chair, causing Dereyama’s unconscious form to plummet back to the floor. Horn-eyama unwraps his hands from around the smallest Kageyama’s throat, and the final Kageyama looks up from the whirlwind of new Hinatas he had sketched. 

“Wow. That’s the best idea we’ve ever had.” The others nod in a rare show of agreement. 

As the conference room dissolves, Kageyama instinctively snatches the hand waving in front of his eyes out of the air. Hinata scowls at him. 

“Don’t call me an idiot, ask me a question, and then zone out! Bakeyama.” Hinata pouts. 

Kageyama absentmindedly runs his fingers over the contours of Hinata’s hand, shrugging. He has nice hands—they’re petite, like him, and almost dainty, if it weren’t for the fresh calluses forming on his palms. Hinata stares at their linked hands, lips slightly parted. Kageyama smiles.

“I’m sorry if I’ve done something to upset you,” he murmurs. Inspired by something he once saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do, he raises Hinata’s hand to his lips and feathers a light kiss across his knuckles. 

Like the night before, Hinata blanches and wrenches his hand out of Kageyama’s grip, bolting for the door. He stammers something about the bathroom when the irritated teacher observes that lunch is almost over.

Kageyama sighs as he returns to his desk, wondering where exactly he went wrong.


	3. Hinata II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the same day as the previous chapter; Kageyama hasn't had the chance to speak with Sugawara yet. Also, I definitely stole the roller-skates bit at the end of the chapter from a text post.

“I assume that Tweedle-Dee over there is in possession of the braincell today.” 

Hinata reluctantly breaks his form to acknowledge Tsukishima. The taller male nods in the direction of the opposite corner of the gym. Hinata looks over to where Kageyama is practicing with Nishinoya, except he is as stiff as a stone wall. Somehow, it does not affect his precision, but Kageyama has stubbornly fixed his gaze on Nishinoya and refuses to look at anyone else. He swipes the volleyball Tanaka chucks at his head out of the air without turning around, which scares everyone enough to leave the two alone. 

“As much as you simply enjoy being an asshole,” Hinata begins tightly, and Tsukishima shrugs, unbothered, “and as much as I will probably regret asking, what makes you say that?” 

Tsukishima allows the silence to stretch, savoring his response, and Hinata huffs. The captain glowers at them, and Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s wrist, coolly calling out “Bathroom” as Ennoshita starts to open his mouth and leading Hinata off the court. Although Tsukishima’s grip is not bruising, Hinata cannot help but to notice that it lacks the reverence of Kageyama’s hold. 

“We’re here,” Hinata spits as they lean against the sinks, wrenching his wrist away, “so what?” 

Tsukishima scoffs, “No wonder he’s been avoiding you. Are you being this prickly to everyone?”

Hinata hesitates. “I don’t—think so? I’m just…confused.” He mumbles the last word, half-convinced that he must be dreaming, because since when did Tsukishima care about his feelings?

“So you two aren’t dating, then?” 

He nearly chokes on his immediate response. 

“N-no! Why would you think that?” 

Tsukishima simply looks at him like Hinata is an overrated book that he has already read. 

“Don’t you ever pay attention in English class or watch non-action movies? He’s courting you.” 

“And,” Tsukishima holds up an accusatory finger before Hinata can protest, “you’ve been courting him for far longer than that.” 

“That’s—” Hinata nearly does object, but the clarity of Tsukishima’s observation is undeniable. He thinks back to all the times he has offered Kageyama his food or a drink, his umbrella, his hand, his time, his devotion on and off the court. 

“I—never thought he would like me back, that he would act like this, like….me….” Hinata admits in a small voice, unable to look at Tsukishima any longer. 

“You sort of knew what you were doing, but you were mostly winging it and repressing your true feelings.” Tsukishima summarizes. 

Hinata blinks away a few stubborn tears. 

“Why are you—helping me?” 

He risks a glance at Tsukishima. To Hinata’s surprise, he is now also avoiding eye contact. 

“I just wanted to pass along some advice. You’re probably torturing yourself for no real reason, only your anxiety. Communication fixes a lot of relational issues. Ask him if he’ll go out with you. He’s obviously going to say yes.” 

Hinata tilts his head, looking at Tsukishima still, considering. 

“You know,” he says slowly, “maybe Yamaguchi is right. You’re not so bad, Tsukishima. Thanks.” 

To Hinata’s delight, Tsukishima blanches, and the tips of his ears are red. Too soon, he recovers, primly sliding his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, well, I just don’t want you two boneheads to jeopardize this season by sulking all of the time,” he mutters, ushering Hinata out of the bathroom. 

“Now hurry up, before Ennoshita decides to skin us for missing too much practice.” 

With that, Tsukishima strides off, and Hinata can only laugh. 

“Wait up, you titan! Not all of us can reach the gym in a single step!” 

He startles Hinata further by responding—

“Get some roller-skates and hang onto my sleeve, then! We don’t have all day!”

Hinata muses to himself, “That might make Kageyama jealous…” 

At any rate, he reenters the gym in a much better mood.


	4. Kageyama II

Kageyama holds his breath as he flattens his back against the pillar, seemingly having lost Hinata, finally. He isn’t going to take any chances by blowing his cover at the last minute. 

A familiar, feminine voice jostles Kageyama out of his intense concentration on his attempt to sneak home. 

“Hi, Kageyama! Why are you still he—” 

He cuts her off with a desperate swiping motion and motions her over. Yachi begins to tremble.

“What’s wrong?!” She whispers frantically. “It’s not like that sci-fi anime you all made me watch, is it? The aliens can’t have my brain!” 

“What?” Kageyama barely even remembers the anime she’s referencing, only that Tanaka and Nishinoya insisted on showing it to everyone and making ridiculous noises during the fight scenes (as well as covering Hinata’s eyes during the incredibly oblique sex scene—Kageyama is positive that Hinata might have entirely missed the point if the two hadn’t made it such a big ordeal). 

He stifles a sigh, knowing that he’ll regret it if he loses his already short patience with Yachi, which would be akin to kicking a puppy. 

“No, it’s nothing like that. I’m—” Kageyama hesitates again, certain that what he is about to say is incredibly stupid, somehow. Yachi blinks up at him, worry having morphed slightly into a gentler concern. He supposes he may as well tell her—she told him her silly thing; it would only be fair. 

“I’m avoiding Hinata.” He admits. She gasps, and he bites back a curse as he scans the perimeter once more. 

“You aren’t fighting again, are you? Is he trying to fight dirty, or something? I’m pretty sure they make cups for that…” 

“Yachi, no. Your mind is going to some weird places. It’s not at all like what you’re suggesting.” Kageyama flatly states with absolutely no traces of irony or self-awareness. 

“Look, just—we’re having some kind of relationship problem, I think. I don’t want to see him again until I can talk to Suga about it for some advice, but it’s like someone or something lit a fire under his ass during practice and now he’s being even clingier than usual.” 

Yachi hums, hopefully having abandoned her anxiety-induced wacky scenarios. 

“If he wants to talk, why don’t you try to straighten it out with Hinata without going through someone else, first? I’m not giving you the advice you’re looking for, so I don’t count,” she states with uncharacteristic sharpness as Kageyama begins to open his mouth. 

“Sorry. I just feel like you’re underestimating yourself right now! If you can’t talk to your boyfriend—which we’re celebrating about later after you guys fix whatever this is, because you will—without a mediator, is that a healthy relationship?” 

Kageyama takes a moment to process the change in Yachi’s reasoning and demeanor. He snorts. 

“What about this. I’ll wait around for a little bit longer, and if Hinata’s already gone home and I don’t hear from him first, I’ll call Suga tonight and settle things with Hinata tomorrow. Is that self-sufficient enough for you?” 

Yachi smiles. “I’ll take what I can get. Not all of us can persuade you as easily as Hinata, you know! Meet me at the gym in five!” 

Kageyama sputters. She runs off giggling before he can ask her what that was supposed to mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what anime Yachi and Kageyama are referring to? Also, sorry about the lack of Suga so far; this chapter came out differently when writing than I had initially expected. Please let me know what you think! I'll revise this chapter if need be.


	5. Hinata III

Hinata flies through the halls, fueled by the same determination that sings in his blood when he’s about to hit a perfect spike. Unfortunately, volleyball does not feature stairs, and he almost smears himself all over the floor by launching from the bottom step with far too much force. 

“Whoa!” 

Hinata opens his eyes when he collides with something warm and soft instead of smashing into the concrete flooring like an ill-timed, orange comet. Yamaguchi’s friendly face blinks into view, and Hinata is dazed by the freckles that seem to multiply each time he opens his eyes—he’s positive he has never seen them before. 

“Are you alright, Hinata? I know Tsukki talked to you earlier, but you made him smile, so I figured everything was okay. Or are things still tense with Kageyama? Oh, I’m rambling a little and that was probably invasive…please don’t feel like you have to answer!” Yamaguchi stammers towards the end of his small spiel, having made himself flustered. 

“Uhm….” Hinata stalls, still attempting to process the startling canvas of his friend’s face, the way Yamaguchi’s arms are bracketed around him protectively, and the fact that he apparently _retroactively made Tsukishima smile._

Thankfully, Yamaguchi takes pity on him and backs up, which is distracting anyway because Hinata sees his freckles vanish from view. Hinata tears his eyes away once he finally realizes that he’s staring—why is literally everyone on the team so attractive? Someone is trying to murder him with his own hormones—and it’s easier to refocus. 

“Have you seen Kageyama? I’ll explain later, I promise.” Yamaguchi nods.

“When I went to tell Yachi goodbye, they were still at the gym. I just came from there, so he might still be helping her do inventory or something.” 

As Hinata races off, Yamaguchi calls out, “Good luck!” Hinata feels a surge of affection for his fellow second years, and maybe it’s sentimental, but he likes to think that the rush allows him to fly even faster. 

He flings the gym doors open, half-expecting Yachi to flinch, but she is nowhere in sight. However, Kageyama is splayed against the wall in a way that Hinata has only seen once before, upside down so that his shirt is riding up, and all of the air leaves Hinata’s lungs. 

Their eyes connect. Kageyama pushes himself upright and Hinata is moving again before he knows it. They meet in the middle of the court. Hinata, buoyed by the support of his friends, has shed his fear. 

“I—” both start simultaneously. Hinata huffs a laugh. He motions for Kageyama to continue. He bites his lip and Hinata rolls his eyes, plunging ahead and refusing to get distracted this time. 

“I like you. Like as in want-to-date. Want-to-date as in I find you appealing in terms of looks and somehow personality. Appealing like—” 

“I know what appealing means!” Kageyama finally interrupts, and Hinata wonders exactly why his face is red. He really wishes he had done this before. Several new tactics for messing with Kageyama are about to enter his arsenal. 

Kageyama slides his hands into Hinata’s hair, much like he did during the game, only with _both_ , and states, “I like you too, dumbass,” finalizing the statement by sealing their lips together. 

That familiar feeling crashes through Hinata as they move against one another, somewhat clumsily but still _good_ , just like their first quick strategy started, and he is finally able to place the emotion: euphoria.


End file.
